once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Two's Company/@comment-26023586-20150207165242
There were so many fucking errors this episode. It seemed like more than there ever was... ever. Like, oh mah jesus proof read this shit hunni. That's hypocritical doe cos I never ever re-read Deception episodes before posting. Moo. So this was pretty fap; maybe even my favorite of the season so far. I really enjoyed the flashbacks, and this is like the first time ever I've actually enjoyed the Prima ones. Dunno why I never really did before; 's just... yeah. Also you used the word bitch multiple time. Like, what happened to never swearing? Pretty sure you never even through the word damn or summit like that in before. You're such a bae. A fapulous bae. Josh has been using the word fapulous and I don't like it. Fuckin abortionation reject who no one likes ugh. Review time. *'Flashbacks:' These were all really cute. Moolissa was a rude bitch and I like her. I felt bad for Prima tho; how she was being abused and slowly forgetting shit and stuff. I liked James in these flashbacks. I like how he helps out Prima and how they become partners; he seemed to genuinely care about her. Though that doesn't make too much sense since didn't he say in other episodes he would've offed her by how if she didn't have that incest Melisandre baby in her? Moo. Hyperlink. I don't even know what a real hyperlink is. Gayprides are really rude; I picture Tinychat like Wonderland. I hope that's how it should be because Gaypride is OUaV's Wonderland. Sorry, not sorry. *'Peep related shit:' Cry Peep. You've been nothing but rude to Peep this season. You made her new virus just kick Josh and Joe outta town; she gave up world domination for some hoe who's draining her magic; her dad's life goal is to like kill her just for her magic. CAN YOU JUST GIVE HER THE HAPPINESS OF RULING THE WORLD???? IF THAT'S NOT THE PLOT OF SEASON 3 THEN GO KILL YOURSELF!!! James and Silvia battle was short but cute. Lol James. He goes to all these lengths to get to Joanna but when he has to fuck Silvia to actually succeed he just says fuck it and quits. Like what even? He sucks. Thank you for making a main that I'll always dislike more than Villain fan. Yay for Peep waking up. "Silvia…" Peep utters, having sat up on her bed and witnessed the entirety of the interaction. Silvia turns to her girlfriend in shock. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Peep asks. Love it!! There is no way Silvia can survive the season... or James. Silvia has to die cos yunno Peep can't just let her live for this, and James is just hated by all the fans so keeping him around could cos a drop in your viewers. I'll bad for the actor except I don't cos he's gross. Moo. *'Everyone else:' Prima kidnaps both Justine and Liz lal. That's so funni. So fuckin funni. It aint you hunni. Ya. Prima is really rude to Liz. Prima woulda been a shit mother. Yunno she coulda just won her daughter's love properly. Except maybe not when Justine learns Prima raped her son. LAAAAAAL!!!! Joe, Josh, and Rena working as a team was cute. Does Josh still hate Joe and Rena? He legit has no good reason to at all. It's not like Rena got Josh's first love killed. He just hates Rena because he's poverty and that's not a good reason. Josh kill yourself no one likes you anyway. Ugh. Dlr did nothing this episode, but does she ever really do much at all anyway? Is the finale gonna have flashbacks? I think it should. Moo. So Prima wishes for Justine to love her, so cute. Justine Queen lal. Remember when I suggested the surname Queen? Cos Josh was King. Yeah. I'm such bae. Love me!! xoxo <3 Have I even reviewed anything in this review or just rambled on about whatever? Oh well who really cares? The scythe stuff was cute. Anyways, looking forward to the finale and then season 3 in like June, I guess. Love you, baiiiiiiiiii!! xoxo